luego de la gran batalla con sailor galaxia
by cele tenoh
Summary: Haruka y Michiru luego de la gran batalla con sailor galaxia y las demas hacen su vida o tratan de hacerlo lo mas normal posible... este amor que pudo contra todo y todos perdurara hasta el final?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Rememorando el pasado

Estaban acostadas, Haruka tenía a Michiru dormida entre sus brazos y mientras veía a su novia se admiraba de su belleza sin aun creer q era poseedora del amor de esa mujer recordaba cómo, cuándo y por quien se conocieron…

"Elsa grey, pensar que Michiru apareció en mi vida cuando más necesitaba de alguien a mi lado, tenía tantas cosas que no comprendía y a la vez q no quería aceptar…lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, todo comenzó cuando comencé a ver las premoniciones sobre la destrucción, la llegada de la oscuridad, y ahí la vi diciéndome que el silencio se venía acercando y que debía buscar la persona indicada, y que nadie podría reconocerla más que yo, sailor uranus… fue luego de una carrera de obstáculos… todo cambio cuando la conocí… Michiru kahio"

(Elsa grey) Haruka tenoh, solo había escuchado rumores, pero eres sorprendente. Quiero presentarte a alguien, ven Michiru- me quede anonadada – ella es Michiru kahio, ella es un prodigio y además tiene muy buena fama en la pintura, ella dice que está interesada en ti.

(Michiru kahio) no tienes ni una gota de sudor eso es porque sabes controlar tu poder o no?

Que me quieres decir?

Creo que tú puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla…

En ese momento me había dado cuenta ella era la persona quien andaba buscando, y además sabia mi identidad secreta. Yo había nacido para ser una sailor guerrera aunque yo no quería aceptarlo presentí que si aceptaba eso todo cambiaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Qué extraña eres, y dime para que me andabas buscando?

Quiero que seas mi modelo para una pintura.

No gracias, es que eso no me agrada mucho.

Luego de eso siguió el concierto en el crucero, estaba vestida con un traje blanco muy elegante, y ella… ella parecía un ángel ante mi… la gente abalaba de ella como si la conocerán desde hace mucho tiempo y sin embargo no sabían nada de su vida, decían q no tenía muchos amigos q era muy solitaria a pesar de ser una muchacha encantadora… a mi parecer era la mujer que me robaba cada suspiro aunque no lo quisiera admitir…

Le costaba hacer amigos, eso se rumoreaba…

Salí mientras escuchaba su concierto y vi una pintura que retrataba el caos del silencio…

Espero que te guste, sé que eres una de las carreras de autos Haruka Tenoh.

Parece ser que sabes todo sobre mi verdad? Esta pintura tú la hiciste?

Tienes mucha fama verdad? También en mi escuela hay admiradores tuyos que desean conocerte, conozco a alguien que aun siendo mujer le gustaría mucho pasear en tu auto cerca del mar…

Mmm con que el fin del mundo… no puedo ni creer que una jovencita que no puede ni matar ni una mosca pueda pintar un cuadro tan aterrador y lleno de ficción..,

No es una ficción, yo pudo ver con claridad igual q tu - ella se paró del escalón donde estaba sentada- en ese momento le dije prepotente.

No seas tonta, yo soy Haruka Tenoh y me dedico a correr autos y acerca del fin del mundo no sé de qué hablas pero sea lo que sea no tengo que ver con eso, supongo que alguien tiene que detenerlo, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Quiero que dejes de molestarme y de investigar cosas sobre mí.

No digas eso, son puras tonterías. A mí también me gustaría olvidar todo pero quiero ser una gran violinista en el futuro, proteger al mundo de la destrucción para mí tampoco tiene importancia.

Pero fue en una carrera que cuando me di cuenta de todo. Escuche un ruido, como el de un niño en una de las casillas.

Hay alguien ahí?

Ayúdame

Que te ocurre? Estas bien?

Ayúdame aaaaaah

Que te sucede? El niño se convirtió en un mounstro, agarre un hierro – ahora veras mounstro – y recordé que era el niño y no pude hacer más nada que protegerme. Me tira al piso en un momento y una luz se hacer ver en medio del mounstro y yo, aparece la pluma de transformación y cuando estoy por agarrarla escucho.

No! – y la pluma cae al piso, miro el lugar de donde proviene la voz y la veo… Michiru – no debes tocar eso, una vez q lo hayas tomado ya no podrás regresar a tu vida normal – y se trasformó en sailor scout. En eso ataca al mounstro y este es despedido al piso, en eso me le pongo enfrente.

No lo hagas este demonio era un ser humano, acaso no te importa? Estas cometiendo un asesinato.

El silencio se viene acercando si no hago esto aumentara el número de víctimas.

Y no escogerás otra alternativa?

No puedo, no voy a escoger otra alternativa!

Entonces tú crees… - y en eso el demonio se levanta y me está por atacar.

Cuidado! – y Michiru se lanza para protegerme con su cuerpo, se levanta, está herida – maremoto de Neptuno! – cae de rodillas, mientras el demonio vuelve a ser un niño. La tengo entre mis brazos ya que se ah desmayado, despierta y pregunta – y el mounstro?

Volvió a ser humano no te preocupes, todo ha terminado.

Pude haberlo matado, para la próxima si lo hare. No puedo quejarme ahora soy una sailor guerrero, yo hice esta elección.

Pero entonces porque me protegiste de ese mounstro. Si te lastimas tu mano no podrás ser una violinista.

No creas que investigue todo sobre ti porque dudaba que tú eras una sailor guerrera, porque yo ya sabía quién eras tú desde un principio, desde que saliste la primera vez en las carreras estaba observándote esperando una oportunidad para acercarme a ti y pasear en tu auto cerca del mar – mi asombro fue grande al escuchar sus palabras - tu no dependes de nadie Haruka siempre usas la honestidad de tus sentimientos.

Yo no utilizo la honestidad, siempre ando escapando.

Yo te conozco más de lo que puedes imaginarte y eso fue porque siempre te estaba observando, no quiero que camines por el mismo camino en el que estoy yo pero cuando supe que tú eras esa persona que estaba buscando me puse muy feliz – hizo un gesto de dolor – perdóname no quería hablarte de esto Haruka, olvídalo.

Desde ese momento no pude separarme de su lado, esos ojos de un azul profundo como el mar… esa mirada que me hipnotiza y me lleva a sentir tanto amor y cariño…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que Michiru la miraba fijamente con tanta dulzura."

Que piensas Haruka?

Solo recordaba cuando nos conocimos – dijo sonriendo – lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer que hubiese sucedido.

Sí, yo también – y acerco su cara para besar los labios de su amor.

Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, no?

Mejor quedémonos un rato mas – la beso con más ansias de pasión y amor.

No pudo ante ese beso decir q si o que no, al momento de sentirla tan cerca y cálida se perdió en él y sus manos buscaron habidas el cuerpo de su amante, sentir su suave piel y ese aroma a sal, a mar que llenaba su ser y alucinada su alma. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y sus besos más apasionados, Haruka se puso poco a poco arriba de Michiru y pudo sentir que las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda lo que la excitaba mas, le encantaba ver esos ojos llenos de deseo, pero no pudieron seguir con lo que estaban ya que escucharon que Hotaru tocaba la puerta.

Creo que… no podremos seguir… cariño – dijo Haruka jadeando mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas que solo tenía para ella.

Si… creo que debemos dejarlo para… más tarde – correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa.

Haruka se levantó y comenzó a vestirse se pudo un jean azul con una camisa blanca y Michiru fue directo a la puerta para ver que sucedía.

Mamá Michiru tuve un sueño feo – dijo la niña poniendo ojitos de súplica.

Ven aquí Hotaru – y la alzo en sus brazos – tómala amor, yo me cambiare.

Bueno – la levanta sobre su cabeza – tu y yo iremos a hacer el desayuno mientras mamá se viste quieres?

Siiii papá Haruka – dijo la niña abrazándose al cuello de Haruka con fuerza y está sonriendo al sentir esos tiernos bracitos asirse a él.

Bueno amores enseguida estoy con ustedes – dijo Michiru mientras Haruka y Hotaru ya cerraban la puerta para darle intimidad y cambiarse.

Ya una vez abajo Haruka sentó a la niña en una de las sillas se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando ella llego, no la escucho porque estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos dando rienda suelta a una idea que venía desde hace tiempo ilusionando su corazón pero que no sabía cómo afrontarla y decirlo. La sorprendió cuando la tomo de la cintura y le dijo al oído.

Mmm cariño la verdad que me gusta verte hacer las cosas de la casa, me podría acostumbrar a esto. – sorprendida por el comentario Haruka se puso de todos los colores, era increíble como a pesar del tiempo esa chica de bellos ojos color verde profundo lograba ponerla nerviosa y hacerla sonrojar, ese sentimiento de estar eternamente enamorada… esa misma sensación de la primera vez.

Jeje espero así sea – dijo poniendo la mejor sonrisa conquistadora que tenía para su eterno amor.

Desayunaron hablando de los planes para el día, Setsuna no tardaría en llegar para buscar a la niña y llevarla a pasear así que ellas tenían el día libre. Le agradecían a Setsuna ya que últimamente entre las carreras y los conciertos no les quedaba tiempo para estar juntas, si bien en varias ocasiones Haruka llegaba a tiempo vestida de traje para acompañar a su amante con el piano ante la cara sorprendida de ella.

Tocaron el timbre y Hotaru salió corriendo a ver quién era ansiosa.

Yo voy yo voy… - abre la puerta, sonríe y se abraza a la cintura de Setsuna- mamá Setsuna! – dice mientras sus ojitos alegres rebozan de cariño.

Hola pequeña, como ha estado mi princesita?

Bien bien – dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

Hola Setsuna.

Hola Haruka, veo que hoy se han levantado más temprano de lo usual. – dijo esta con algo de picardía en la mirada.

No es lo que piensas jeje – dijo algo nerviosa por el comentario – es que Hotaru tuvo pesadillas y vino temprano a despertarnos.

Mmm papá Haruka pero se tardaron bastante en abrirme la puerta – visiblemente sonrojada Haruka no sabía que decir.

Hijita cariño no delates a tus padres – dijo Michiru apareciendo desde la cocina.

Jajaja lo sabía! – Hotaru sonreía y aunque no sabía bien que estaban haciendo en la habitación sabía que Setsuna sí. – bueno cariño vamos?

Si mamá Setsuna!

Bueno cuídense cariño y no hagas renegar a Setsuna!

Si mamá Michiru. Adiós papá Haruka!

Adiós amor, cuídate mucho hija. Nos vemos más tarde Setsuna – y con esto se dispusieron a irse.

Michiru ni bien cerraron la puerta agarro a Haruka de la mano, la forzó a darse la vuelta y tomo el mentón de la rubia delicadamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

Bueno creo que estamos por fin solas… en que estábamos?


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va el segundo capítulo de la historia, los nombres de los personajes son sacados del anime sailor moon como podrán ver y son la pareja más aclamada de la misma no son míos y pertenecen a la autora de la misma que es naoko takeuchi, a mi parecer uno de los mejores que vi en mi niñez y parte del comienzo de mi adolescencia. Sin más espero que les sea de su agrado este capítulo. A la persona que no le agrade o guste las relaciones entre mujeres por favor recomiendo no seguir leyendo y evitarse disgustos. Muchas gracias desde ya!

Capítulo 2

Entre besos y caricias subieron a la habitación mientras iban regando la ropa por toda la casa.

Dios Haruka como… me encantan… tus manos…

Mmm si lo se… eso me lo dijiste ya una vez – hablaban entre jadeos a medida que sus cuerpos quedaban desnudos sobre la cama. Haruka recostó suavemente a Michiru y ella se sentó para ayudarla a sacarse la camisa mientras besaba su cuello e iba desabotonándola de a poco… se la saco para luego seguir sacándole el pantalón y dejarla únicamente con ropa interior. Haruka hizo lo mismo y ambas acostadas en la cama empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra con caricias suaves…

Michiru… como me encanta sentir tu… delicada piel…

Mmm tus caricias son tan suaves… como una brisa del viento…

Haruka se puso arriba de Michiru y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente mientras sus manos bajaban por su cintura y esta sentía como su amada se estremecía de placer ante cada caricia… siguió bajando su mano hasta su sexo se concentró en no tocar aun ese punto tan sensible…

Ay dios Haruka… por favor... – dijo entre jadeos – no me tortures más…

Mmm pídemelo amor…

Hazme el amor cariño… hazme tuya… - era increíble como la excitaba cuando le decía eso.

Su mano empezó a acariciar su clítoris y mientras eso ahogaba los gemidos de ella con sus besos… siguió en su cuello y luego comenzó a penetrarla con un dedo…

Mmm que bien se siente… aaaah… sentirte dentro mío…

Mmm me encanta… sentir tu calidez…

Luego la penetro con dos dedos y los movía dentro suyo, sacándolos y metiéndolos cada vez más rápido.

Los saco y puso su pelvis sobre la de ella, comenzó a moverse como en una cadencia mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y gozaban al máximo sintiendo tanto placer. Llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos transpirados…

Mmm Haruka te amo… mmm

Aaaah mmm yo también cariño…

Y su cuerpo se dejó caer luego arriba de su amada, ambas jadeando aun, sintiendo el corazón desbocado…

Amor mmm estuviste genial jeje - dijo Michiru

Jeje porque lo dices?

Mmm será porque te sentí totalmente compenetrada en la situación?

Mmm puede ser que si jeje capas sea porque hacia bastante que no estábamos solas y podíamos amarnos sin tapujos… sin tener que controlarnos – dijo dándole un beso en los labios y recostándose a su lado. Michiru recostó su cabeza en su pecho y al poco rato se quedaron dormidas una en brazos de la otra. Michiru se despertó primero ya que comenzaba a tener hambre, al verla tan dormida y tranquila decidió ir a cocinar y dejarla q descanse un rato más.

Haruka se despertó y se encontró con que su amada no estaba a su lado, se cambió y bajo a ver si la encontraba abajo en la cocina. Y si, allí estaba poniendo la mesa y la comida para almorzar. Michiru la vio y fue a abrazarla.

Mmm se despertó mi bella durmiente. Te veías tan tierna y tranquila q no quise despertarte amor.

Bueno gracias mi princesa, necesitaba descansar así.

Me lo imagine cariño. Vamos a la mesa a comer? Ya está todo listo.

Si, vamos. – dijo sin no antes darle un beso tierno en los labios y llevarla hasta la silla y acomodarla para que se sentara y recién ahí sentarse ella a su lado.

La tarde la pasaron acostadas en el sillón (sofá) mimándose, dándose besos y mirando películas hasta que entrada la noche después de mucho juego de cariños ambas se durmieron una en brazos de la otra, tapadas con una sábana.

Setsuna tenía una llave así q abrió la puerta esperando no encontrarlas en algún estado vergonzoso, así q por las dudas igual tapo los ojos de Hotaru antes de entrar.

Mamá Setsuna que haces?

Shhhh cariño no hagas ruido.

Las encontró dormidas en el sillón y decidió dejarles una nota avisándoles que se lleva a su casa a Hotaru para no molestarlas así disfrutaban de más tiempo juntas a solas.

Cuando despertaron vieron la nota en la puerta pegada y automáticamente dijeron al unísono.

Entro alguien? - y rieron debido a q ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta en que momento paso.

Al parecer tenemos más tiempo a solas cariño – dijo Michiru.

Si, al parecer se nos concedió un deseo jeje. – Haruka se puso seria y la miro a los ojos.

Que sucede cariño?

Es que tengo algo que decirte amor. Pero… espérame un momento… sabes qué? Saldremos a cenar quieres?

Está bien pero dime que sucede? Es algo malo? Algo que dije?

No cariño. Quédate tranquila, no pasa nada. No creo q sea algo por lo que te tengas que preocupar.

Está bien me quedare tranquila entonces.

Cariño?

Mmm si?

Ponte un vestido de gala…

Porque? A donde piensas llevarme?

Ya lo veras cariño, menos preguntas y más acción.

Jajaj está bien.

Ambas se fueron a vestir. Haruka llevaba un smoking color crema, una camisa azul eléctrico, corbata del mismo color que el smoking. Michiru por su lado vestía un hermoso vestido al cuerpo color azul marino que acentuaba sus curvas bien definidas y el pelo recogido con una cinta del mismo color. Haruka se quedó boquiabierta viéndola.

Amor cierra la boca al mírame jeje y por cierto mis ojos están más arriba jajaja

Qué? He? Que dijiste?

Jajaja que cierres la boca amor y que mis ojos están más arriba jajaja

Ups lo siento je es que estas hermosa. – dijo acercándose tomándola por la cintura y besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Mmm amor si sigues… no vamos a ir nada a cenar… - dijo Michiru visiblemente agitada.

Tienes razón, mejor vámonos. – le mostro el brazo dándole a entender q se agarrara de él.

Cerraron la puerta y se fueron en el convertible amarillo.

Continuara…

Díganme si les gusta cómo va yendo a historia y si tengo q cambiar algo en la forma de redactar así lo soluciono desde ya muchas gracias por todo!


	3. Chapter 3

Como en los capítulos anteriores vuelvo a repetir que esta historia tiene personajes del anime sailor moon que pertenece a la prestigiosa Naoko Takeuchi, he recibido varios reviews y la verdad me alegra que les esté gustando y se dé la temática inclusive para que imaginen la escena jeje espero seguir logrando eso! Aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por seguirme!

Capítulo 3

Iban en el convertible y Haruka la veía a Michiru con adoración, recordaba la vez que estaban en un restaurant y ella veía como cargaba su amada a Hotaru en brazos, era hermoso verla así… Hotaru era una pequeña bebé de meses en ese entonces y era tan dulce. No podía evitar derretirse de amor ante tal espectáculo visual.

De nuevo estas con esa cara cariño, que sucede?

Ah? Disculpa Michiru, estaba pensado… bueno mejor dicho recordando la vez q tenías a Hotaru contigo en brazos y te veías tan tierna…tan mujer… y te dije que te quedaba bien.

Qué? Jejeje si recuerdo que te dije que capas seria hora de que sentemos cabeza y formemos una familia recuerdas?

Si, lo recuerdo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo – le dijo mirándola con amor.

En el camino siguieron calladas pero entre ellas el silencio jamás era incómodo. Llegaron y Haruka bajo, abrió la puerta de su acompañante para que ella saliera y la cerro. Luego la tomo de la mano y entraron como una hermosa pareja, ambos bellos e irradiando felicidad. Acerco la silla a Michiru y cuando esta se sentó procedió a hacer lo mismo. Pidieron la cena y un vino fino.

Que estamos celebrando cariño?

Mmm – se aclaró la voz – Michiru he pensado desde hace mucho en nuestra relación y que este amor que tenemos la una por la otra es muy grande y fuerte. Por lo tanto quisiera que… quisiera que me concedieras el honor de ser mi esposa… querrías casarte conmigo cariño? – dijo mientras extendía su mano y en ella una cajita azul terciopelada. Michiru la tomo, la abrió y vio un hermoso anillo de oro con un zafiro bellísimo y otro sin ninguna piedra.

Dios Haruka, mi amor esto es hermoso! – dijo sorprendida.

Aun no me respondes cariño jeje

Claro que acepto amor! Claro que sí! Quiero ser tu esposa! – y se acercaron para darse un tierno beso. Tomo la mano de Michiru, le puso el anillo y Michiru se lo puso ella. Terminaron de cenar, Haruka pago y salieron a caminar por la ciudad tomadas de la mano.

Cuando menos lo pensaban se encontraron con Darien, Serena y las chicas en la plaza.

Michiru! Haruka! – grito Serena mientras corría hacia ellas.

Ay Serena tonta, no cambias más – dijo Rei.

Las abrazo con fuerza a cada una y cuando mira la mano de Michiru ve el anillo, toma la mano de esta entre las suyas, lo mira y lo queda viendo.

Es muy bonito tú se lo regalaste Haruka?

Emm si… je

Hola chicas – saludo Michiru.

Hola – dijeron todas al unísono.

Que sucede Serena que estas tan impresionada? – pregunto Amy.

Es el anillo de Michiru es precioso. – Rei se acercó para ver.

Serena tonta es un anillo de compromiso no vez q ambas tienen uno?

Aaah?! – mira con cara de desconcierto.

Serena, Rei quiere decir que Haruka y Michiru se han comprometido… como pareja… las dos.

Ahhhh… sigo sin entender

Ay Serena eres única – todos.

A ver… Cabeza de bombón lo que sucede es lo siguiente… le pedí a Michiru sea mi esposa.

Aaaaah ahora entendí!

Por fin Serena – y todos se pusieron a reír.

Luego de charlar un buen rato entre todos sentados alrededor de una fuente cada quien se fue a su casa. Ellas seguían en la plaza tomadas de la mano sentadas en un banco.

Cariño sabes que pensaba recién mientras veía a Darien con Serena y Rini?

Mmm no que pensabas?

Que me encantaría formar en verdad una familia contigo y Hotaru…

Ya estamos juntas amor con Hotaru.

Claro pero me refiero… a otros pequeños integrantes más…

Pero… cómo podríamos? Las dos somos mujeres amor…

Ya veremos cariño hay diferentes maneras y ya hablaremos sobre eso, igual aun no lo quiero solo que en un futuro no muy lejano quiero tener contigo bebés…

Mmm si yo igual… quiero que tenga tu nariz y esa hermosa boquita… esos ojos azules profundos como el mar…

Jaja me parece que quieres que sea igual que yo.

Mmm la verdad no sería mala idea jeje seria preciosa.

Luego de seguir hablando de todo un poco y dar por zanjado el tema temporalmente sobre tener hijos, iban caminando hasta el auto Michiru agarrada del brazo de Haruka y apoyada en su hombro. Estaba un poco cansada era tarde y habían caminado bastante además de que se habían levantado temprano y los acontecimientos del día tuvieron sus frutos…

Amor estas cansada?

Mmm si un poco… creo que todo esto fue mucho por hoy jeje

Ya llegaremos a casa y nos acostaremos a dormir tranquilas querida.

Me gusta cómo suena eso de querida – dijo Michiru sonriendo y cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida en el asiento poco más tarde.

Llegaron a casa y Haruka abrió la puerta de la casa, fue busco a Michiru, la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, la recostó y le saco delicadamente la ropa sin que esta se diera cuenta siquiera. Luego de taparla se la quedó mirando un momento.

Te ves tan hermosa – lo dijo en un susurro.

No podía creer aun que le hubiese dicho que sí, le tomo mucho tiempo pensar cómo y cuándo decírselo. Esa mujer lo es todo para ella… Haruka…

"mi Michiru, tan bella mi sirena… mi mar… imaginara que su viento sin ella no existe? Que desde que la conocí no vivo más que por y para ella? DIOS! Si de solo pensar que me faltase algún día una sensación de vacío y angustia recorre mi cuerpo. Ella lo es todo para mí, confía tanto en mí y en nuestro amor. Me encantaría tener hijos con ella pero la cuestión es… cómo?"

Aun turbada por sus pensamientos se fue a acostar al lado de Michiru, no lograría nada con seguir pensando, además eso era algo que ambas pensarían llegado el momento.

Haruka estaba soñando con algo, estaba balbuceando dormida. Michiru se despertó al escucharla y quiso despertarla pero empezó a entenderse mejor lo que decía y quiso escuchar.

Mi pequeña Hotaru y mi princesita…Hikari (luz) – decía dormida.

De quien habla? – dijo susurrando despacio una Michiru notablemente celosa al no saber de quien hablaba pues no conocía a nadie que se llamara así – Haruka despierta... despierta estas soñando…

Qué? Ah? – la mira y le dirige una sonrisa al despertar pero ve a Michiru algo molesta – que sucede amor?

Estabas hablando… mencionaste a Hotaru y una tal Hikari…

Aah no me había dado cuenta lo siento cariño. Pero porque me miras así?

Quien es Hikari?

Pues… emm… creo que de tanto hablar de hijos ya soñé con tener uno – dijo sonrojándose.

Oooh dios perdona Haruka pensé que soñabas con otra.

Michiru no tengo a nadie más que a ti en mi corazón y mi amor te pertenece…

Dime cómo era?

Era muy parecida a ti amor… tenia esos ojos azules como el mar, una piel suave y delicada y cabello ondulado pero rubio ceniza como el mío…

Mmm tiene que ser hermosa… quisiera que tuviera tus manos…

Jaja solo fue un sueño cariño – puso un dedo en los labios de Haruka para callarla.

Pero de los sueños puede volverse realidad.

Continuara

Espero les guste este capítulo y tratare de seguir como ahora escribiendo todos los días y actualizando! Muchas gracias a los que me siguen y que me dejan reviews! Es un gran aliento y dan ganas de seguir escribiendo! Espero más!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí va otro capítulo más que espero sea de su agrado… gracias por los reviews n_n

Capítulo 4

Ambas se levantaron a escuchar abajo a Hotaru entrar corriendo a la casa a los gritos llamándolas y Setsuna que le decía q no hiciera ruido.

Jajaja tal parece que nuestra pequeña ha llegado jaja – dijo Haruka con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si jeje y Setsuna ha perdido el toque de madre jeje al parecer se le olvido como regañar una niña cuando hace travesuras.

Bajamos mi princesa?

Si pero… antes – dijo Michiru depositando un beso tierno en sus labios, pero como era costumbre ese beso fue encendiendo la llama del deseo en sus cuerpos – mmm – se escapó un gemido de entre sus labios y las manos de Haruka recorrieron su cuerpo exquisito…empezó a besar su cuello mientras su mano se metía entre la bata y comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos, sentía su piel erizarse ante su contacto.

Mmm estamos perdiendo el control… Michiru no puedo parar – dijo entre jadeos.

Yo… no quiero que pares… cariño… pero y Hotaru? Y Setsuna? – se debatían entre la razón y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Más cuando estaban en ese debate golpearon a la puerta y no les quedo otra cosa que parar ante tan desenfrenado impulso de amor.

Creo que ya decidieron… por nosotras amor – dijo aun agitada Michiru.

Mmm la puerta… está cerrada con llave?

Sí, porque?

Entonces podemos seguir… en lo que estábamos – dijo Haruka mientras besa frenéticamente a Michiru y la tomaba en sus brazos para luego alzarla y apoyarla contra la pared.

Michiru correspondió al beso y rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de la rubia para perderse en el abismo del deseo… las llamas las consumían. Haruka no podía dejar de besar su cuello, bajo por sus pechos mientras sentía que las manos de Michiru se agarraban de su espalda… ya se habían despojado de la mayoría de la ropa. La llevo a horcajadas hasta la cama y besos y caricias fueron sacándose la poca ropa que les quedaba, ya desnudas en la cama empezaron aquel preludio de amor… Haruka escucho el sonido del celular de Michiru y lo tomo, era Setsuna.

Que sucede Setsuna? – dijo audiblemente agitada.

Emm… lo siento… después hablamos…

Lo dejo en la mesa de luz nuevamente y prosiguió a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos de amar a la mujer que la esperaba ansiosa entre las sabanas. No sabía cómo lograba excitarla tanto.

Michiru se aferraba a la espalda de Haruka con fuerza mientras esta la acariciaba suavemente y la dulce cadencia de sus caderas las estaban llevando al clímax del éxtasis.

Ay Haruka… mi dulce brisa… no aguanto más… - comenzó a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza hasta que ambas llegaron al fin acallando sus gemidos en un beso. Haruka la miro mientras jadeaba aun tratando de tomar aire y le dijo.

Mmm señorita Kaioh… el ejercicio la hizo transpirar?

Estas graciosa ahora? – dijo entre risas para luego besarla apasionadamente.

Jaja creo que deberíamos bañarnos no crees cariño y bajar?

Si si jeje nos esperan.

Se fueron a bañar separadas para que la tentación no las volviera presa nuevamente del deseo.

Mientras tanto Setsuna jugaba con Hotaru en el living.

Mamá Setsuna porque no bajan mamá Michiru y papá Haruka?

Están ocupados en este momento cariño ya vendrán.

Pero yo quiero verlos yaaaaa…

Parece Setsuna que ya olvidaste el papel de madre y como regañar a una niña traviesa – dijo Michiru sonriendo.

Mamá Michiru! – salió corriendo para abrazarse a su cintura y llenarla de besos.

Extrañaste a tu mami mi niña?

Papá Haruka! – se debatía en el dilema de salir corriendo a los brazos de su padre o quedarse en los de su madre.

Tranquila cariño sigue con tu madre después te raptare y te llevare conmigo de paseo en el auto quieres?

Siiiiiii – dijo la niña muy feliz.

Luego de un rato se fueron y Michiru y Setsuna quedaron solas.

Me puedes decir Michiru que sucedía hoy? Podían parar cuando llegamos! – dijo simulando molestia.

Es que… nos agarraste en pleno acto Setsuna jeje y sabes cómo es Haruka – dijo sonrojada desviando la mirada.

Si si está bien, válete de escusas nomas. – Michiru se quedó seria de repente – que sucede amiga?

Setsuna, tengo una noticia para darte. Haruka y yo decidimos casarnos… solo hay un problema futuro, ambas deseamos tener hijos. Y sinceramente no quiero hijos que no sean de Haruka…

Eso es un problema Michiru. Tú sabes que por el momento es imposible que dos mujeres puedan concebir un hijo juntas.

Pero y si hablamos con Amy?

Tienes razón esa niña es un prodigio si estamos hablando de ciencia y medicina.

Habría posibilidades? Por favor dame alguna esperanza…

Claro que la hay – dijo abrazándola y tratando de hacerla sentir bien, confortándola – yo hablare con ella si quieres apenas la vea.

Te lo ruego Setsuna, pero no quiero que Haruka se entere de esto… se sentiría muy mal al saber lo que pienso.

Pero dime Michiru, si no se diera esto. Aun te casarías con ella?

Claro que si, como puedes pensar que no lo hare? – dijo asombrada – que no podamos tener hijos de esa forma no nos afectara, veremos cómo llegar a algo que ambas queramos de no ser así.

Está bien, solo quería saber que te sentías segura – luego como si fuera que hubiese visto un fantasma se llevó la mano a la boca.

Qué pasa? No me asustes!

Olvide mencionarles que esta noche las chicas quieren venir a planear su fiesta de solteras!

Ooooh dios Setsuna y a esta hora te acuerdas?

Lo siento – dijo visiblemente turbada.

Está bien, llama a Haruka y dile que venga yo empezare a cocinar para todos jeje

Y así estuvieron haciendo los preparativos hasta que las chicas llegaran. Haruka volvió con Hotaru en brazos dormida, había correteado largo rato en el parque y estaba cansada. Subió a su recamara y la recostó en la cama, la tapo con las sabanas y dulcemente le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Que descanses hija mía. Mi pequeña Hotaru… - no dio signos de despertarse, al contrario, se acomodó en la cama y callo en un profundo sueño.

Bajo y ayudo a las dos mujeres a terminar de arreglar y ordenar todo para la llegada de las chicas.

Continuara.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Háganme saber sobre dudas o recomendaciones que me quieran decir. Muchas gracias desde ya a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

bueno espero me sepan disculpar, tuve un problema con la notebook y no tenia como escribir, baje un programa al celu y bueno je aquí estoy! les voy a pedir paciencia con mis horrores ortográficos ya que aquí no tengo como ver los errores. aquí va el capitulo 5 y espero ir cumpliendo con sus expectativas desde ya muchas gracias!

CAPITULO 5

Estaban terminando los preparativos para cuando llegaran las chicas y suena el teléfono, Haruka atiende rápidamente.

-hola?

- hola Haruka soy Serena

- aaaah hola cabeza de bombón! q sucede? pensé q ya estarían llegando.

- eeeem jeje pasa que me entretuve leyendo unas historietas y se me hizo tarde, solo llamaba para avisar q llegare un poco mas tarde.

- esta bien cabeza de bombón, no te preocupes te estaremos esperando.

- Haruka?

- si? - dijo con intriga.

- guardenme comida si? - un poco avergonzada.

- jajaja claro que si... yo te lo prometo.

- gracias Haruka. nos vemos en un rato.

- adiós preciosa.

obviamente luego al darse vuelta y ver a Michiru, esta la fulminó con la mirada.

- que sucede cariño?

- nada...preciosa - ese tono lo conocía bien, Michiru era muy mala para ocultar sus celos. Camino hasta ella y la tomo x la cintura.

- estas celosa?

- no para nada...

- vamos Michiru a mi no me puedes engañar.

- bueno si un poco... lo siento Haruka es que no soporto ver que le coqueteas a otras.

- tranquila cariño sabes que soy solo para ti y que mi corazón te pertenece desde la primera vez que te vi.

Setsuna se había ido a bañar mientras esperaban. Tocaron el timbre.

- espera amor – dijo Haruka agarrándola de la mano y atrayendola – primero un beso – le dio vuelta la cara esquivándolo y delicadamente Haruka la tomo del mentón y la beso con pasion, cuando se separaron para tomar aire ya que escucharon nuevamente el timbre, entonces sonrie y le dice – sabia que mis besos te pueden mi sirena.

- como? Disculpa? – se hace la superada.

- jaja vamos cariño las chicas nos esperan afuera.

- mmm esta bien – dijo regalandole la sonrisa mas bonita y sexy que tiene.

Abren la puerta y ven a las chicas junto con Darien y mas atrás corriendo viene Serena para poder llegar junto, pero como es de esperar una piedra en el camino hace que esta caiga redonda al piso. Todos se dan vuelta, mientras Rei aguanta la risa hasta q no puede mas y dice.

- Serena tonta siempre es lo mismo contigo no? Jajaja – todos ríen a pesar de que Serena esta haciendo puchero y con un lagrimon por salir.

- Rei eres muy mala!

después de los saludos entran a la casa y se sientan a la mesa mientras charlan primero de frivolidades, una vez todas sentadas y con la comida servida se ponen manos a la obra.

- bueno Michiru y Haruka que quisieran para la despedida? – dice Mina refregandose las manos como ya teniendo un plan.

- jaja preciosa no tenemos nada planeado aun, ademas todavia no tenemos fecha exacta para el casamiento.

- mmm ya veo... entonces todo dejenselo en manos de la gran Mina Aino!

Rei la mira con preocupación.

- Mina todas haremos algo, tranquila jaja.

Luego de vario rato de discusiones, peleas entre Serena y Rei y las tonterías de Mina todas se fueron aun sin saber que hacer para la despedida.

- por fin solas – Michiru mira de reojo a su pareja y la ve ensimismada en sus pensamientos – que te pasa Haruka? Estas muy rara desde que hablamos de... – Haruka la hace callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios

- lo se cariño, ven vamos a sentarnos – se sentaron en el sillon frente a la televisión y como Setsuna se fue a acostar y Hotaru dormía la prendieron para que nadie escuche la conversación.

- dime que tanto piensas Haruka? Estas arrepentida? – una mirada triste surcó el rostro de Michiru.

- no no no es eso... es que... estuve pensando sobre lo que hablamos de tener hijos y... – la calló con un beso tierno en los labios.

- amor no te preocupes por eso, ya veremos que hacer. Todo eso es lo de menos, lo que me importa es estar para siempre a tu lado.

- tienes razón – y esbozo una sonrisa de esas que a ella la derriten de amor.

- vamos mejor a dormir – dijo mientras se para y la mira de reojo con esa mirada lasciva que Haruka tanto conoce.

- mmm a dormir? – sonríe.

- averigualo tu – dice y sale corriendo a la habitación seguida desde muy cerca por Haruka.

Ya en la habitación cierra la puerta detrás de si y con una mirada picara la atrae hacia si besandola con mucha pasión... de pronto Michiru se separa.

- lo has sentido?

- si... algo se avecina... el viento sopla con fuerza...

- el mar vuelve a desatar su furia – ambas asienten. Se escucha golpear la puerta. La abren. Es Setsuna.

- Haruka, Michiru. sintieron esa extraña energía aproximándose a la tierra?

- si. – dijeron al unisono.

- debemos hablar con las chicas sin falta.

- no crees Setsuna que es muy tarde para llamarlas a un encuentro? – dice Michiru algo contrariada.

- si ella tiene razón, mejor deberíamos encontrarnos mañana temprano en el templo Hikawa y hablar con Rei para que nos juntemos en la tarde.

- esta bien. Descansemos entonces por esta noche.

Se acuestan pero ninguna de las tres consigue conciliar el sueño.

- que crees que sera Haruka – le pregunta mientras se recuesta sobre su pecho y la abraza.

- no lo se Michiru, pero si algo sé es que no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Aun si fuese a costa de mi propia vida. – Michiru la mira consternada, con una mezcla de tristeza y desazón.

- no quiero que te pase nada Haruka, no digas eso. Sabes bien que sin ti para mi este mundo no tiene sentido.

- lo se... estaremos juntas toda la eternidad Michiru – la mira y ve una lagrima recorrer su rostro, imágenes de la ultima pelea vinieron a la memoria de Michiru.

La imagen de cuando sailor galaxia les quita los brazaletes luego de atacarla vino a su mente...

"_- será nuestro fin._

_- no tenemos alas para volar en los hermosos cielos, lo único que nos queda son estas manos manchadas de sangre._

_- si ya lo sé._

_- tontas todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles._

_- y también nos queda aceptar nuestra muerte nada mas._

_- contigo podré resistir lo que sea, no importa que seamos victimas del infierno._

_- el infierno? Tu no mereces eso._

_- no estoy arrepentida._

_- Porque? Porque lo hicieron?_

_- porque esa es nuestra manera de pelear._

_- este es el castigo que merecemos por nuestra imprudencia._

_- no... no, eso es muy cruel, porque no nos dijeron antes? Pensé que se habían convertido en mis enemigas para toda la vida, que ya no iban a ayudarme a derrotar a sailor galaxia, había dudado de ustedes, no pude creer en ustedes hasta el ultimo momento. HARUKA! MICHIRU! _

_- como se atreven!? Eso nunca se los perdonare! si hace poco estaban burlándose de nosotras. Si ustedes se van ahora expliquenme que pasara con sailor moon?_

_- sailor fighter tu no estas protegiendo el universo entero ni la paz del infinito... ni mucho menos el futuro..._

_- que?_

_- a partir de ahora tu te encargarás de protegerla._

_- sailor uranus..._

_- porque nuestra princesa siempre sera una niña muy llorona._

_- Es verdad._

_- es que... no puedo..._

_- tienes miedo Michiru.._

_- Haruka.._

_- dime..._

_- Haruka quiero sentirte... puedo ver una luz..._

_- puedo sentir tu calor... Michiru..."_

porque lloras amor?

- no quiero que nada nos separe.

- no me pasara nada cariño, ni a mi ni a ti... ambas nos protegeremos...

Continuara...

Espero que les vaya gustando el rumbo de la historia, perdonen la tardanza como dije hace un momento no tenia como escribir... espero reviews! Me alientan a seguir! Muchas GRACIAS!


	6. Chapter 6

bueno chicas/os qui les dejo otro capitulo mas, espero sepan disculpar la tardanza es que me dijeron que los haga mas extensos y eso estoy tratando de hacer je espero les sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo! desde ya muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews y lo siguen! mil gracias!

capitulo 6

Luego de una noche de descanso de pocas horas despertaron más temprano de lo acostumbrado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido así dejaban dormir un rato más a Hotaru y Setsuna. Ya en el baño.

cariño ven a bañarte conmigo – dijo Michiru a Haruka que estaba muy pensativa mirando al espejo.

Ah? Que?

Que vengas a bañarte conmigo así… gastamos menos agua – y puso esa mirada que despertaba en Haruka el deseo de poseerla allí mismo en el lugar que fuese , además la vista de ese cuerpo tan bien torneado… tan así que Haruka siempre pensaba que el cuerpo de Michiru había sido esculpido por los mismo dioses debido a su belleza.

Ahí voy mi dulce princesa – y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, entro junto a Michiru, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión.

Tus besos saben diferente hoy…

Porque lo dices?

Siento en tus besos deseo pero detrás de ellos hay sentimiento de… miedo.

Pero porque? Si..si… si yo no tengo miedo a nada cariño – le encantaba escucharla balbucear, sabia que lo hacia solamente cuando estaba nerviosa, solo que en este caso sabia que se debían los nervios al miedo, miedo a lo que les sucedería, a lo que el destino les deparaba, a este nuevo enemigo que aun no se hacia presente.

Tienes miedo de quien será nuestro nuevo enemigo?

Mmm siempre tan directa jeje

Si jeje por eso te guste Haruka Tenoh.

Lo se… y si, tienes razón, tengo miedo pero no del enemigo sino de no poder protegerte y que te hagan daño – sus miradas se cruzaron y Michiru se acerco mas a ella besándola con mucha ternura.

Tranquila, todo estará bien, nada me pasara – y la volvió a besar pero esta vez con mas pasión haciendo que Haruka temblara entre sus brazos – tenemos que apurarnos cariño, las chicas ya deben de estar por despertar.

Si, terminemos de bañarnos.

Así terminaron de bañarse, se cambiaron. Bajaban cando vieron salir a Hotaru y Setsuna de sus respectivas habitaciones.

Haruka – hola preciosa, buenos días!

Hotaru – buenos días papá Haruka, buenos días mamá Michiru!

Michiru – Buenos días pequeña!

Setsuna – Buenos días chicas, han podido descansar?

Michiru – si, al menos hemos podido dormir un rato.

Haruka – si - Setsuna noto en la mirada de su amiga miedo y angustia, mientras preparaban el desayuno se acerco y le dijo por lo bajo para que nadie escuchara.

Setsuna – te encuentras bien?

Haruka – si…

Setsuna – tu y yo hablaremos luego, se que no me estas diciendo la verdad, algo te esta afectando.

Haruka – ok, esta bien como tú quieras Setsuna.

Se sentaron a desayunar y para tratar de no pensar en la amenaza nueva que se avecinaba se pusieron a hablar de banalidades y como le estaba yendo a Hotaru en el colegio Mugen.

Setsuna levanto la mesa y Michiru lavo las cosas mientras Haruka jugaba con la pequeña.

Hotaru - jajaja ya basta papá Haruka! – le hacia cosquillas.

Haruka - Hazme parar pequeña jaja

Michiru - Ya Haruka deja la niña en paz y prepárense que enseguida nos vamos.

Haruka - Esta bien Michiru – luego susurrando en el oído de Hotaru – vámonos antes de que la gruñona de tu madre nos mate…

Michiru – Haruka Tenoh te estoy escuchando! – dijo simulando estar enojada.

Haruka – ups… - su rostro demostró preocupación, sabia que las consecuencias no le alegrarían – lo siento Michiru, no lo dije enserio – su hija reía ante la situación.

Hotaru – jajaja – ambas la miraron al oírla reír.

Setsuna – no es justo que te rías de tus padres!

Hotaru – es que es muy gracioso verlos discutir así mamá Setsuna.

Setsuna – bueno, bueno ya basta todas, tenemos que irnos ya.

Salieron rumbo al templo Hikawa, en el camino Haruka intento en vano que Michiru se le fuera el enojo, su sirena no dio el brazo a torcer.

Llegaron, cuando Michiru se disponía a bajar la agarro de brazo.

Haruka – espera necesito hablar contigo – se dio la vuelta – Setsuna, preciosa mía ustedes adelántense y hablen con Rei, ya las alcanzaremos nosotras.

Setsuna – esta bien.

Hotaru – bueno papá Haruka, no se tarden – las vio irse y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos se dispuso a hablar.

Haruka – perdóname por lo de hace un momento amor – Michiru agacho la cabeza y una mirada triste se poso en sus rostro.

Michiru – en verdad crees que me he vuelto una gruñona? – la pregunta la tomo desprevenida.

Haruka – que?! No! No es así, yo solo lo dije por decir nomás cariño.

Michiru – enserio lo dices?

Haruka – claro, si eres mi sirena, dulce, tierna y… en ocasiones la mejor para decir comentarios que me hacen sonrojar – la miraba detenidamente y vio como se ruborizaba al escuchar sus palabras – y veo que aun puedo lograr que te ruborices jajaja.

Michiru – eres una tonta lo sabias?

Haruka – si, tú me tienes atontada de amor – y lentamente se acerco para en un beso hacerla sentir todo el amor que tenia en su corazón.

Michiru – wow Tenoh ese beso mmm…

Haruka – que sucede ahora con mis besos?

Michiru – será mejor que vayamos con las chicas y que no sigas por que si no no iras a ningún lado mas que a casa y luego a nuestra cama…

Haruka – dios Michiru no me esperaba eso – se sonrojaron ambas ante el comentario de cada una.

Haruka bajo, fue a la puerta del acompañante y la abrió.

Haruka – me permite señorita – dijo dándole la mano ayudándola a salir – vamos?

Michiru - si, vamos joven – Haruka le dio el brazo y Michiru lo tomo apretándolo con fuerza mientras caminaban.

Haruka – oye Michiru me lastimas, deberías tratarme mejor.

Michiru – jajaja después cuando estemos a solas.

Rei caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras hablaba con cada una de las chicas coordinando el horario de encuentro.

Quedaron que se verían al atardecer en el templo Hikawa.

Rei – bueno chicas nos veremos esta tarde entonces, yo tratare de ver si el fuego sagrado me muestra algo de este enemigo.

Haruka – bueno preciosa, cualquier cosa sabes mi numero – sintió como un codo se le enterraba entre las costillas – auch…

Michiru – eso te pasa por andar coqueteando.

Haruka – pero si tan solo lo decía por si encontraba algo sobre lo que nos enfrentamos Michiru.

Michiru – si si si, tu y yo tenemos que hablar luego.

Haruka – tengo que empezar a preocuparme? – todas las miraban y se tapaban la boca tratando de no reír, era muy cómico ver las escenas de celos entre ambas.

Michiru – no tranquila solo tenemos que tratar el tema del auto.

Haruka – ah, si ya se a que te refieres, ya te pedí disculpas cariño – no comprendía por que seguía ofendida, pensaba que todo había quedado claro.

Michiru – no es eso… me refería a lo otro querida…

Haruka – aaaaah jajaja – el tono de su rostro se transformo en rojo y todas se rieron, ya no podían aguantar más.

Michiru – ahora chicas si me disculpan, que es tan gracioso?

Todas juntas – nada nada – luego de despedirse se fueron a casa.

Setsuna cocinaba y Hotaru jugaba en la habitación. Haruka y Michiru estaban en la playa que se encuentra en frente de su casa, caminaban tomadas de las manos. De pronto se alza un viento fuerte azotando el mar y unas olas gigantes arremetieron contra las piedras. Se miraron.

Michiru – el mar esta desatando su furia.

Haruka – si…

Michiru – puedes sentirlo? – no tuvo tiempo de contestar, una bola de fuego muy grande se aproximaba a Michiru, Haruka no vio otra opción mas que abrazarla con fuerza para que no intentara zafarse de sus brazos y poner su cuerpo como escudo.

Michiru – no Haruka… noooooo! – fueron arrastradas unos metros pero siempre Haruka protegiendo el cuerpo de Michiru. Setsuna y Hotaru escucharon el grito y salieron corriendo, se transformaron en el camino.

Michiru tenia entre sus brazos a Haruka, lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Michiru – Haruka no te atrevas a dejarme – levanto la vista hacia su sirena y le sonrío.

Haruka – nunca Michiru – un gesto de dolor cruzo su rostro.

Michiru – estas bien? Respóndeme por favor – de pronto se dio cuenta que tenia las manos y brazos manchados de sangre.

Setsuna y Hotaru llegaron.

Hotaru – que sucedió mamá Michiru? – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a su padre – papá Haruka! – dijo en un grito desesperado.

Setsuna – debemos conseguir ayuda cuanto antes, esta perdiendo mucha sangre – Michiru no podía dejar de temblar al ver a su querida Haruka así. Una voz se dejo escuchar.

Voz desconocida – tontas… jajaja no podrán contra mi, esta vez la oscuridad reinara en este planeta y cada uno de los existentes en este sistema solar jajaja.

Todas alzaron la vista. No podían verla bien, era la figura de una mujer, poseia una voz potente y demostraba seguridad en lo que decía, pero quien seria?

Michiru – quien eres? Vamos preséntate.

Mujer desconocida – no es el momento, ya nos volveremos a ver, estén preparadas. Esto solo a sido un pequeño aviso jajaja – la silueta desapareció así como llego.

Haruka quiso levantarse, Michiru trato de que no lo hiciera.

Haruka – vamos Michiru ayúdame – la ayudaron a levantarse y al llegar a la casa la recostaron en el sillón.

Setsuna – Michiru tu quédate con Haruka, Hotaru reúnete con las chicas de inmediato y cuéntales lo sucedido, yo buscare a Amy para que la vea.

Hotaru – si mamá Setsuna – salio corriendo y Setsuna fue a buscar a Amy.

Michiru estaba atenta al estado de su amada. Haruka estaba muy lastimada, se quejaba por el dolor aunque quería aparentar estar bien.

Michiru – ya vendrá Amy a verte cariño – decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Haruka tiernamente.

Haruka – no hacia falta… que la buscaran… - pero iba a seguir cuando vio que Michiru estaba llorando y su ropa y manos tenían sangre, intento levantarse mas no pudo, no tenia fuerzas y un dolor terrible la traspaso, iba por toda su espalda y su brazo derecho, además del ardor que sentía en su pierna.

Michiru – quédate quieta amor – dijo entre medio del llanto.

Haruka – Michiru… estas herida? Te han… lastimado? – hablaba con dificultad, sentía que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Michiru – no yo… - no la dejo terminar de hablar.

Haruka – esa sangre en tu ropa y manos? Hotaru? Setsuna?

Michiru – es tuya… ellas se encuentran bien.

Haruka – es mía? Estoy tan mal herida?

Michiru – me temo que si cariño… - desvío la mirada un momento no quería que viera que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, le dolía verla así y todo por protegerla. Noto que no recibió respuesta, pudo comprobar que Haruka había perdido la conciencia nuevamente.

Se asusto al ver que no reaccionaba, llega justo Setsuna con Amy.

Amy – me basta con verla para saber que no podemos dejarla aquí, llama a Serena que venga con Darien debemos llevarla al hospital de mi madre urgente.

Setsuna – si – hablo con Serena y al poco rato entraron corriendo ambos.

Darien – rápido ayúdenme a subirla al auto – Michiru y darien la tomaron y la llevaron al auto, la acomodaron detrás y cuando se disponía a subir la detuvieron.

Setsuna – no creo que sea lo correcto, debes cambiarte primero Michiru. Yo iré con Darien. Descansa un momento y luego te vendremos a buscar cuando tengamos novedades del estado de Haruka. Quédate tranquila sabes que ella es muy fuerte.

Serena – si Michiru no te preocupes yo me quedare contigo.

Darien y Setsuna se fueron junto con Amy, llegaron al hospital con Haruka en brazos y así como entraron la llevaron a quirófano debido a varias heridas que necesitaban puntos y algunas que no dejaban de sangrar, debían ver que no hubiese hemorragias internas.


	7. Chapter 7

Les pido un millón de disculpas por la tardanza, aun sigo sin compu pero bueno ya compre lo q necesitaba así q mañana lo podre retirar y tendrán los capítulos mas seguidos actualizados, ya que no fue por falta de ideas sino por falta de la compu je espero les guste el siguiente capitulo desde ya muchas gracias a los que siguen mi fic!

Capitulo 7

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Haruka y los demás llegaron al hospital y la primera aun no salía de cirugía. Setsuna ya había recibido un mensaje de Hotaru preguntando por ella, decía que Michiru estaba dormida y q esperaban q les avise para poder despertarla ya que se había dormido llorando.

Todos estaban sumamente preocupados, Haruka había recibido el ataque de lleno y al no estar transformada el que fuese la sailor mas fuerte no sirvió de mucho ya que el daño sufrido a su cuerpo fue bastante grave. Pasaron unos minutos mas y el medico salio, Setsuna se acerco rápidamente.

Setsuna - doctor, doctor… como se esta?

Doctor – les seré sincero, su estado es delicado perdió mucha sangre debido a las cortaduras en su cuerpo. Si bien no tiene lesiones internas, deberá de guardar reposo absoluto y levantarse tan solamente para lo indispensable al menos por unas semanas. Su cuerpo esta muy lastimado y sinceramente me asombra q no tenga ninguna quebradura o lesiones serias internas, los golpes mañana se notaran al ponerse morados y en fin… esperemos que siga estable como hasta ahora, no puedo decir que podemos quedarnos tranquilos del todo debido a q su cuerpo se encuentra bastante golpeado pero creo q no habrá complicaciones. Tiene algún familiar que se pueda quedar con ella? Usted?

Setsuna – eeeem no, yo soy una amiga de ella pero su pareja podría quedarse? No tiene familia aquí – el doctor miro a Darien suponiendo q el seria el novio.

Doctor – el chico? Claro, si puede quedarse – Setsuna miro hacia donde veía el medico y entre avergonzada y divertida le dijo.

Setsuna – no no doctor el chico es amigo nuestro también, su pareja es… una mujer – y le sonrió.

Doctor – oooh bueno, si no hay problema. Cuando llegue la señorita hágamelo saber para q le de instrucciones en los cuidados de esta noche por cualquier contratiempo.

Setsuna – si esta bien, ahora la llamare.

Setsuna marco el número de casa y atendió Serena.

Serena – hola?

Setsuna – Serena soy Setsuna, esta Michiru contigo ahora?

Serena – no, se está bañando aun… como esta Haruka?

Setsuna – está bien por suerte, es delicado su estado pero sabemos q ella es fuerte… dile a Michiru que se esté lista ya que en 20 minutos estaremos allí.

Serena – está bien, eso hare ahora.

Setsuna – gracias princesa. Adiós.

Serena – adiós.

Para cuando llegaron Setsuna y Darien Michiru ya estaba lista y esperando, abrió la puerta antes de q ellos llegaran a la misma.

Michiru – estoy lista, llévame Darien.

Setsuna – tranquila Michiru, ahora te llevamos.

Darien – Setsuna creo q seria mejor llevarla ahora, entiendo su desesperación por ver a Haruka, estaría igual si fuera Serena.

Michiru – veo q me entiendes Darien.

Darien – claro Michiru, es lógico es la persona q amas.

Setsuna le dijo a Michiru todo lo que el medico le comento del estado de salud de Haruka luego de eso partieron al hospital nuevamente, Hotaru iba junto a Michiru detrás, y Serena con Darien. Setsuna se quedó en la casa preparando las cosas y la comida para cuando llegaran las demás, sabía que en cualquier momento vendrían las chicas para saber cómo se encontraba Haruka.

Llegaron al hospital, Michiru no podía más de los nervios y lo preocupada q se encontraba por Haruka, sus manos estaban hechas un solo puño arriba de sus piernas. Bajaron del auto, Darien caminaba delante y al llegar a una sala les pidió q esperaran mientras buscaba al medico. Volvió con él al poco rato.

Doctor Mizuno – bueno quien es la persona que se quedara a cuidarla?

Michiru – soy yo – dijo dando un paso al frente y dándole la mano al doctor saludándolo – Michiru Kaioh – a lo cual el doctor estrecho la mano de la joven.

Doctor Mizuno – bien señorita el estado de Haruka es bastante delicado, tiene suerte de no haber terminado peor supongo q su amiga le debe haber dicho lo que le comente de su estado.

Michiru – si me dijo que por el momento está estable pero q aun así debemos ser precavidos ya que no podemos descartar complicaciones aunque esperamos q no pase nada grave no?

Doctor Mizuno – exactamente señorita, por lo tanto le daré mi numero para que por cualquier cosa que necesite o suceda me lo comunique no importa la hora que sea.

Michiru – está bien, muchas gracias doctor.

Doctor Mizuno – bien señorita Kaioh los llevare a ver a Haruka Tenoh, ya sabe que usted se debe quedar sola y por favor no estén mucho tiempo allí porq necesita descansar y además no es hora de visitas, estamos haciendo una excepción a la regla – dijo sonriendo el médico.

Darien - Si claro, no se preocupe doctor no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

Les abre la puerta de la habitación y luego se va dejándolos con la chica mal herida y profundamente dormida debido aun a la anestesia y calmantes.

Michiru se acerca y lentamente posa una de sus manos en su mejilla y la acaricia suavemente como si Haruka fuese de cristal y una caricia pudiese romperla, sentía una impotencia terrible de verla tan lastimada y todo por protegerla del enemigo. Hotaru se acercó abrazando a Michiru.

Hotaru – mamá Michiru… me duele ver así a papá Haruka.

Michiru – lo se mi niña, pero se repondrá rápido ya veras, ella es muy fuerte.

Serena – bueno nosotros nos iremos ya así te puedes quedar a cuidarla y estar a solas con ella, vamos Hotaru así descansas y mañana puedes quedarte tu un rato - todos miraron con cara de sorpresa a Serena sin entender cómo podía ser que su joven princesa hubiese dicho tan maduro comentario, no era propio de ella, sin más rieron por lo bajo debido a esto.

Serena – que? Son malos! Darien di algo – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Darien – jaja lo siento Serena.

Luego de despedirse de todos por fin estaba sola con ella.

Michiru – mi viento… - no pudo contener esa angustia q oprimía su pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su bello rostro – no sabes cómo quisiera estar en tu lugar y no tener que verte así cariño…

Haruka – Michiru? – apenas en un susurro aun medio adormecida dijo su nombre al escuchar su voz.

Michiru – aquí estoy Haruka – dijo tomando dulcemente su mano y acariciándola.

Haruka – dónde estoy?

Michiru – estas en el hospital cariño. Debes de cuidarte y hacer reposo por unas semanas, no se aun cuando te dejaran ir a casa.

Haruka – quiero irme ya Michiru – dijo tratando de levantarse y no pudiendo debido a q un dolor terrible cruzo su espalda como su fuesen mil agujas clavándose y en su rostro fue evidente.

Michiru – quédate acostada no puedes levantarte! Estas mal herida!

Haruka – quiero irme de aquí no me gustan los hospitales!

Michiru- quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña? – y diciendo esto se largó a llorar.

Haruka – yo… yo lo siento Michiru…

Michiru – no quiero que te suceda nada, no te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba por ti!

Haruka – discúlpame cariño, está bien… me quedare quieta y hare lo que me digan que tengo q hacer… no llores por favor… - y despacio levanto su brazo golpeado y herido para acariciar el rostro de la joven, está la miro y Haruka esbozo una sonrisa haciendo q esta se la devolviera.

Michiru – está bien… llamare a las chicas para avisarles que ya despertaste si?

Haruka – claro llámalas, dale mis saludos a cabeza de bombón y dile que ya la estoy extrañando – buscaba ver la cara llena de ese sentimiento q no sabía disimular "celos".

Michiru – cómo?

Haruka – lo que escuchaste – dijo reprimiendo la risa.

Michiru – ni si quiera así puedes dejar de coquetear con ella? – la cara de Michiru era la viva muestra de los celos y Haruka no pudo aguantar más la risa al verla.

Haruka – jajaja – reía atajándose un costado ya que el dolor se expandía por su pecho – jaja si vieras tu cara cariño… es mentira no le digas nada solo buscaba verte así.

Michiru – verme cómo?

Haruka – así… en una hermosa escena de celos jaja.

Michiru – Haruka Tenoh lo pagaras caro a esto… ya verás – y terminando de decir esto llamo a las chicas.

Ya en la casa de las sailors externas; Hotaru hablaba con las demás en la sala mientras Setsuna estaba con Darien tomando te en la mesa, suena el teléfono de la casa y Setsuna se levanta para atender.

Setsuna – hola?

Michiru – hola Setsuna soy Michiru, les llamo para avisarles que Haruka ya ha despertado y se encuentra bien – mientras pensaba "y por lo q veo bastante como para hacer esos comentarios de coquetería por la princesa" – no quiere estar más aquí pero logre hacerla entender que no puede descuidar su salud.

Setsuna – ya dijo el médico cuándo volverá a casa? Las chicas están aquí, esperaban ansiosas alguna noticia.

Michiru – no aún no se cuándo podrá salir, pero mañana cuando lo vea se lo preguntare, no creo que pueda retenerla mucho aquí jeje ya sabes como es.

Setsuna – si lo sé, bueno Michiru trata de descansar ahora que sabes q esta mejor. Cuídense… - y aunque la sailor del tiempo no era muy emocional no pudo evitar decirlo – se las extraña a ambas…

Michiru – nosotras también a ti y nuestra niña. Ya estaremos pronto en casa, las esperamos mañana. Adiós amiga y gracias.

Setsuna – adiós Michiru, saludos a Haruka.

Cortaron y Setsuna fue a informar a las demás sobre el estado de salud de Haruka, se quedaron más tranquilas y luego de tomar unas tasas de té y hablar un poco más sobre la aparición de este enemigo que aún no sabían quién era se fueron cada una a su casa.

Michiru cortó y se dio la vuelta.

Michiru – Haru… - al verla vio q estaba profundamente dormida nuevamente y decidió dejarla dormir y descansar, se acercó, se sentó a su lado y la tomo de la mano, se apoyó en la cama poniendo su cabeza sobre ella, se puso a recordar el momento en q el ataque sucedió tratando de deducir quien podría ser el enemigo, no supo cuando se durmió pero despertó al rato al escuchar un gemido de dolor.

Haruka – aaah!

Michiru – que sucede cariño?

Haruka – no aguanto el dolor – dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tocando su costado, el dolor le era insoportable y de un momento a otro el aire le comenzó a faltar, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Michiru no puedo… respirar…

Michiru – llamare a alguien… aguanta cariño – agarro el interruptor para llamar por alguna emergencia y las enfermeras no tardaron en llegar, Michiru no necesito llamar al doctor ya que justo llegaba y al ver el alboroto corrió hacia la habitación también.

Doctor Mizuno – debemos llevarla a quirófano, algo está oprimiendo el o los pulmones – y sin decir más que eso la llevaron directamente a cirugía. Michiru se quedó sentada en la habitación sentada sin poder asimilar lo sucedido, estaba muy preocupada.

Michiru – Haruka no me dejes… - dijo en un susurro y dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Cuando logro calmarse pensó en llamar a Setsuna, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Michiru – hola Setsuna? Lamento despertarte pero… - no pudo seguir hablando, el nudo en su garganta no le permitió seguir hablando y rompió en llanto.

Setsuna – que sucede Michiru? Haruka está bien?

Michiru – no lo sé… estaba dormida y de golpe empezó a tener dolor y a faltarle el aire… se la llevaron a cirugía de nuevo, dicen q algo está oprimiendo los pulmones…

Setsuna – Michiru cálmate, ella estará bien…tranquila, ella necesita sentirte fuerte… quieres que vaya?

Michiru – no… está bien… tienes razón debo confiar en su fortaleza y… ser fuerte por ella.

Setsuna – exactamente… estas más tranquila?

Michiru – sí. Gracias Setsuna, necesitaba de alguien que me hiciera entrar en razón, la situación me pudo, lo siento.

Setsuna – lo sé y te comprendo, pero ahora tranquilízate y espera a que el doctor te diga como esta. Ya sabes que no necesito decirte que por cualquier cosa que necesites me llames como lo acabas de hacer.

Michiru – si, cualquier cosa les aviso. Gracias nos vemos más tarde.

Luego de un rato el doctor entro a la habitación, Michiru caminaba de un lado a otro.

Doctor Mizuno – señorita Kaioh?

Michiru – como esta?

Doctor Mizuno – nos encontramos con que sus pulmones estaban siendo presionados por la sangre acumulada debido a q había una hemorragia interna, tiene dañado el hígado pero ya está bien. La operación fue un éxito.

Michiru – Oooh gracias a dios…

Doctor Mizuno – por el momento solo usted podrá verla ya que si bien todo ha mejorado su estado es delicado y esta operación no es algo positivo visto del lado que no sabíamos de este daño interno.

Michiru – está bien, nuestra hija podría entrar a verla más tarde en el horario de visita? Será solo un momento.

Doctor Mizuno – si, ella podrá entrar pero solo un rato, no quiero exponerla a alguna infección. Estará con mascara de oxigeno hasta que sus pulmones estén restablecidos. La sangre que se encontraba era por una lesión en el hígado, tenemos suerte que sea uno de los órganos que se regenera solo por lo tanto en una semana las lesiones ya no serán motivo de preocupación.

Michiru – está bien doctor, muchísimas gracias.

Doctor Mizuno – ya la están trayendo a la habitación aguarde aquí nomas y bueno ya sabe que tiene mi numero por cualquier cosa.

Michiru – sí.

El doctor se fue y al poco tiempo llegaron las enfermeras trayendo a Haruka que estaba aún dormida por la anestesia. Le pusieron unos calmantes puesto que estaría muy adolorida al despertar. Le informaron que no se preocupara si no despertaba aun ya que el estrés post operatorio además sumado a esto la anestesia y calmantes iban a demorar el despertar de la joven.

Era muy doloroso ver a Haruka con todas esas máquinas conectadas a ella, a su viento que jamás dependió de nada…

Michiru – Haruka necesito que te repongas rápido, te necesito a mi lado… sabes que sin ti para mí no vale la pena salvar este mundo…

Se durmió en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación luego de un rato de llorar y meditar sobre la situación…

Se despertó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Michiru – pase – abrieron la puerta y era el medico que venía a ver a Haruka como estaba y ponerle otros antibióticos y calmantes en el suero.

Doctor Mizuno – ha visto algún cambio desfavorable en la noche?

Michiru – no doctor, ha dormido toda la noche tranquilamente, sin sobresaltos gracias a dios.

Doctor Mizuno – bien, eso es bueno – hiso una pausa – señorita Kaioh afuera la esperan unas señoritas, una de ellas es una niña.

Michiru – aaah si ahora salgo, doctor esa niña es Hotaru nuestra hija.

Doctor Mizuno – si, lo supuse, tiene un semblante preocupado y me parece que le urge verla a ella – dijo mirando a Haruka con una sonrisa.

Michiru – si, es más que seguro.

Doctor Mizuno – has que pase un rato y quédate con ella también así no está sola y puedes contenerla, no creo q le sea fácil ver su estado.

Michiru – si, muchas gracias doctor.

Salieron ambos de la habitación y Hotaru corrió a los brazos de Michiru apenas la divisó.

Hotaru – mamá Michiru! – y la abrazo.

Michiru – tranquila mi niña, quieres entrar a ver a tu papá? – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escucharlo.

Hotaru – si quiero ver a papá Haruka! Necesito verlo!

Michiru – bien cariño entonces vamos a dentro – se dio media vuelta y dijo a las demás chicas que se encontraban allí – chicas discúlpenme enseguida vuelvo con ustedes.

Todas – sí, no te preocupes.

Entraron y Hotaru lentamente se acercó a Haruka, la veía con todas esas máquinas a su alrededor y su rostro pálido y con heridas por todo el cuerpo, su cabeza vendada al igual que su torso y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo lograran salir. Sollozaba y le susurraba cosas dulces al oído.

Hotaru – papito cuando salgas de aquí me tienes que llevar a tomar helado pero prometo comer luego así mamá Michiru no te regaña… te amo papi – a pesar de ser adoptada por las sailors externas ella tenía ese cariño tan inmenso hacia ellas como si fueran realmente sus padres biológicos. Michiru se acercó a ella y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo brindándole apoyo, esa niña podía ser a veces muy madura pero hoy mostraba notablemente la edad de la pequeña – miro hacia arriba viendo el rostro de Michiru y le pregunto – mami, crees que me haya escuchado? – esas palabras y ese mirar conmovieron a la sailor del mar.

Michiru – claro cariño – se agacho para quedar a la altura de Hotaru le dio un beso en la frente – mi niña quieres quedarte un rato más con papá mientras yo voy a tomar algo y hablo con las chicas? Enseguida le digo a Setsuna que venga contigo así no estás sola.

Hotaru – si mamá Michiru, ve a desayunar algo que necesitas estar fuerte para cuidar a papá Haruka – y ahí estaba de nuevo la niña madura, era un cambio tan rotundo, esta niña sí que es un enigma.

Michiru – ya vuelvo cariño cualquier cosa nos avisas – la niña asintió y fue a sentarse al lado de Haruka.

Ya afuera Michiru se acercó a las chicas.

Michiru – chicas que gusto verlas – dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Serena – como esta Haruka? Se encuentra bien?

Mina – si como esta? Necesitas algo?

Rei – ya! No la atosiguen serena tonta! Mina! – Michiru no pudo contener la risa, esas niñas siempre conseguían hacerla reír.

Michiru – tranquilas chicas jaja y si necesitaría algo, Rei crees que podrías ir con Setsuna a buscarme algo de ropa para cambiarme?

Rei – claro que si Michiru.

Mina y Serena – y nosotras que podemos hacer por ti Michiru?

Michiru – podrían comprarme algo para tomar y comer en la cafetería de enfrente?

Mina y Serena – siiiii – fueron corriendo ambas contentas de poder ayudar.

Rei – estas dos no cambian más – dijo luego de perderlas de vista.

Michiru – si… pero al menos me levantan el animo - dijo sonriendo, las q se encontraban presentes sonrieron asintiendo ya que la entendían, esas dos niñas eran capaces de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera.

Setsuna – Michiru quédate aquí con Rei y Amy, yo iré con Hotaru un momento así no está sola.

Setsuna entro y vio como Hotaru acariciaba el cabello de Haruka suavemente y decía en susurros cosas que solo ellas escucharían. Se acercó a Hotaru y la abrazo.

Hotaru – mamá Setsuna… quiero que papá se ponga bien pronto.

Setsuna – vas a tener que mimarlo mucho entonces mi pequeña – y pensó de pronto "porque el enemigo ataco a las chicas primero y no fue por nuestra princesa? Esto es muy raro!".

Michiru desayuno lo que las chicas le trajeron y mientras trataron de charlar sobre cosas triviales para distraerla un poco, se la notaba decaída y en su rostro se veía cansancio, angustia y sobre todo preocupación. Después de un rato Setsuna y Hotaru salieron y las chicas se disponían a salir, Rei espero a Setsuna ya que esta se acercó a Michiru para hablarle.

Setsuna – Michiru… te has puesto a pensar porque el enemigo las ataco primeramente a ustedes y no a nuestra princesa?

Michiru – la verdad no… pero tampoco podemos averiguar nada si no sabemos quién nos atacó.

Setsuna – tienes razón, deberemos aguardar para saber quién es. Bueno Michiru dentro de un rato volveremos con Rei a traerte la ropa. Cualquier cosa ya sabes, llámame.

Michiru – si, gracias Setsuna.

Setsuna se fue junto a Hotaru y Rei. Michiru por su parte entro a la habitación y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Haruka. Acariciaba su rostro y su cabello despacio y con suavidad. Se durmió un momento y la despertó el sentir un apretón en su mano, se restregó los ojos y vio que Haruka estaba despierta y le sonreía.

Michiru – cariño has despertado, no sabes cómo me preocupaste!

Haruka – lo se Michiru, perdóname – lo dijo con un poco de dificultad ya que le dolía al respirar y los puntos le tiraban la piel al hacerlo.

Michiru – no hables Haruka, quédate calladita yo te cuidare. Sabes? Hotaru vino a verte, se la veía frágil al verte así…

Haruka – creo haberla escuchado en algún momento… me dijo papi?

Michiru – si cariño – dijo sonriendo al saber que la había escuchado. Además de que cuando la pequeña lo dijo era tan tierna – nuestra pequeña te adora – la vio sonreír ante el comentario que hiso.

Pasaron los días, para ser exacta una semana y no había aparecido otra vez el enemigo, este día también daban de alta a Haruka siempre y cuando en su casa siguiera haciendo reposo, cosa que iba a seguirse al pie de la letra ya que si no su sirena podía enojarse y mucho si ponía en riesgo su salud.

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto pero el próximo capítulo está en proceso ya también y les cuento que estoy por viajar en unas horas a buscar mi título universitario así q todo tiene su recompensa je espero les guste y espero sus reviews


End file.
